


Almost There

by sarahyyy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire has feelings for Enjolras. Grantaire will be at the meeting. Enjolras’ boyfriend will also be at the meeting. Grantaire will meet <i>Enjolras’ boyfriend</i>.</p><p>“Oh, no,” Courfeyrac says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost There

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by [this headcanon](http://sarah-yyy.tumblr.com/post/86663675823/things-that-make-ne-happy-enjolras-introducing) a lovely anon sent me. :D

“You’ve been in a really good mood recently,” Courfeyrac comments one night as they’re sitting together, waiting for the other Amis to show up for the meeting at the Musain. 

“I have,” Enjolras agrees with an easy grin, but doesn’t answer Courfeyrac’s underlying question of _why_. He turns his attention to his phone instead and rapidly types out a message. 

Courfeyrac frowns. “May I ask why?”

“You may,” Enjolras says, and his smile grows when his phone chimes with a message. “And if you ask nicely, I might even answer.”

Courfeyrac rolls his eyes. “Combeferre!” he says, walking over to other side of the room where Combeferre is sitting together with Feuilly and Bossuet. “Enjolras won’t tell me why he’s in such a good mood!”

Combeferre arches an eyebrow. “He is allowed a bit of privacy,” Combeferre says, shaking his head in amusement when Courfeyrac pouts, “but I would like to know why he’s been humming in the showers the past few days.”

Bahorel barks out a laugh. “Grinning at his phone, humming in the shower… Enjolras, you’re acting like a lovesick fool!” 

He means it as a joke, but when Enjolras doesn’t immediately refute it, just ducks his head and let his lips curl up in a small smile, Courfeyrac’s eyes go wide and he hisses, “Do you have a secret boyfriend, Enjolras?”

“No,” Enjolras says, rolling his eyes, “because he isn’t a secret.” Enjolras clears his throat to get the attention of Joly, Jehan, and Marius, who just arrived together. “In fact, my boyfriend will be joining us for our meeting tonight.” His smile turns softer, more content, _satisfied_ even. 

Bossuet lets out a noise, and when Courfeyrac turns over to him, squeaks, “ _Grantaire_.” 

And _oh_ , in his excitement over the fact that Enjolras has a boyfriend, Courfeyrac had forgotten about Grantaire, and he feels awful about it right now, because it’s true that Enjolras is his best friend, but Grantaire is also important to him. Grantaire was the one who sat him down and told him in no-nonsense terms that if he has feelings for Combeferre, and there’s a chance that those feelings could be returned, then he should talk to Combeferre about it like a grown man instead of pining at the side. 

Grantaire has feelings for Enjolras. Grantaire will be at the meeting. Enjolras’ boyfriend will also be at the meeting. Grantaire will meet _Enjolras’ boyfriend_.

“Oh, no,” Courfeyrac says.

—

 **To: Grantaire**  
Are you coming to the meeting tonight?

 **From: Grantaire**  
won’t miss it for the world

 **To: Grantaire**  
What if Joly and I came over to your place and we watched a movie and drink some beer instead?

 **From: Grantaire**  
i’m almost there. we can do movies at my place after the meeting?

“He’s almost here,” Bossuet tells Courfeyrac, sneaking a peek over to where Combeferre is distracting Enjolras at the other side of the room. 

“He never misses a meeting,” Feuilly says with a sigh. “There was no way he wasn’t already on the way.”

“He can’t be here!” Courfeyrac says. “It’ll break his heart.”

“Maybe it’ll be good for him?” Marius suggests. “Maybe this is what it’ll take for him to get over Enjolras?”

“He’s been getting better with the drinking,” Jehan says quietly. “I don’t want all the progress to go to waste, and I think there’s a fair risk with that if he sees Enjolras with this boyfriend he’s allegedly so smitten with.” 

“Tell him the meeting’s cancelled?” Bahorel offers. “A few of us can intercept him outside, and walk him away from the Musain, pretend that we all didn’t find out that the meeting was cancelled until we got here too.”

“Joly and I could do that,” Bossuet immediately says, reaching for Joly’s hand, and they both stand up together, Joly already reaching for his scarf. “We’ll text you later,” Bossuet says, and they make their move to go to the door.

“Joly, Bossuet!” Enjolras calls, frowning. “Where’re you going?”

“Uh, Joly isn’t feeling too good,” Bossuet says, and Joly coughs for emphasis. “He’s making me take him back, just in case he’s contagious.” 

“Oh,” Enjolras says, and he sounds disappointed. “Could you stay just a little longer? I would really like you to meet my boyfriend, he’s almost here. He would really like you both, I think you’ll get along very well,” Enjolras says, and he sounds so earnest about it that Bossuet is shocked into silence.

Courfeyrac silently prays for a miracle, and is granted his wish when Combeferre says, reasonably, “Enjolras, I’m sure Joly and Bossuet can meet your boyfriend some other time. We shouldn’t keep Joly here if he’s not feeling well.”

Enjolras nods, and sits back down. “Alright, then,” he says. “Feel better soon, Joly.”

And alright, okay, Joly and Bossuet can take Grantaire away, and they’ll have settled one issue tonight. They still need to figure out a gentler way to let Grantaire know about Enjolras’ boyfriend, but that’s a problem for tomorrow. 

—

Courfeyrac never believed in the fact that Bossuet has the most amazing streak of bad luck until he opens the door to their private room above the Musain to Grantaire standing on the other side of the door, just reaching out for the doorknob.

Marius lets out a squeak of, “Oh, no.” 

Courfeyrac briefly thinks about barrelling out the door, gripping Grantaire’s wrist tight and tugging him along, dragging him until Grantaire is back in his apartment and safe away from heartbreak, but before he can stand up, Enjolras catches sight of Grantaire and makes his way to the door, shouldering past Joly and Bossuet to grab Grantaire’s hand, and says, “I’d like all of you to meet my boyfriend, Grantaire.”

—

The Amis have never been more united than in that moment where they all say, in unison, “ _What_.”

—

“Your boyfriend is _Grantaire_ ,” Courfeyrac says, when the shock has passed and everyone is sitting down, trying to process the information. “ _Grantaire_ is your boyfriend.”

Enjolras gives Courfeyrac a look. “I think that’s what I meant when I said the words _my boyfriend, Grantaire_ ,” he says dryly, but he’s beaming again in the matter of seconds. “I can say it again, if it’s not clear. Grantaire is my boyfriend. I am Grantaire’s boyfriend. We are boyfriends. My boyfriend, Grantaire.”

Grantaire presses his face to Enjolras’ shoulder to hide his blush. “Oh my God, stop,” he says, voice muffled. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“Shh,” Enjolras silences Grantaire. “I’m not ridiculous; I’m your boyfriend.” 

Grantaire glances up to grin at him and Enjolras grins back before pressing their foreheads together.

**Author's Note:**

> (Headcanon that Enjolras and Grantaire are little shits who like to mess with their friends.)
> 
> I'm [here](http://sarah-yyy.tumblr.com) on tumblr, come say hi! :D


End file.
